


Heaven is a place on earth

by Juuzou84



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Jaeger, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College, Eren has a glasses kink, F/M, First smut in Chapter 4 and 5, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grisha and Kenny are friends, Light Angst in later chapters, Light Bondage, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Petra is a sweetheart, Religion, Slice of Life, Top Eren Jaeger, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Youtuber Eren, genius armin, homophobia in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuzou84/pseuds/Juuzou84
Summary: After some tragic events in the past, Eren works part time in Ral´s Flowers and tries his luck as a Youtuber.Follow Eren, his boyfried Levi and co.  through their everyday life´s, full of challenges, vlogs and creepy exploring adventures.





	1. 24 HOUR OVERNIGHT CHALLENGE IN A HAUTED HOUSE GONE WRONG (GHOST ACTIVITY)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I accidental deleted this story while rearranging the chapters. Good job girl!  
> This is my first story and english is not my mother tounge and im dyslexics. So awesome requirements for writing in another language ;-) If you see some errors or if something doesn´t make any scence at all please tell me. 
> 
> Let´s read!!!

„Hey everyone this is Eren again …“  
„and Levi“ a deep voice said  
„yes and Levi“ The brunet grinned as the raven haired men showed up behind him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek and joined his side. They stood infront of Erens black car which was parked at the entrance of a forest. Both wore warm jackets and beanies because oft he cold autum weather.

„Todays video won´t be a vlog from our everyday life, BUT today Levi and i will meet up with Connie and Sasha from C&S-Funtime, a link to their channel will be in the describtion below, and we will do an overnight challenge in an abandoned haunted house“ Eren said very excited in the camera that he was holding. 

„Can you tell me why am i here?“ Levi asked with his typical frown on his face and looked sceptical at Eren  
„Well first of all you love me“ Levi nodded „and second you didn´t wanna let me go alone because you love me“ Levi nodded again and sighed in defeat „damn you are right“ 

He stepped out of the view. Eren called after Levi „I love you too babe“ followed by a sarcastic„Sure you do brat“ „WHAT?!!“ Eren called out in a playful dramatical manner „Levi how can you say that?!“ 

Levi rushed back into the view „How can i say that? My bratty boyfriend over here drags me to this abandoned shitty old house to spend the night. Do you guys know what that means?“  
„Mhh adventure?“ Eren asked with an innocent grin. 

„No“ Levi protested „It means i will freeze my fucking balls of…“ „That would be a shame“ Eren commented playfully but Levi wasn´t finished with his little fit „and it is an old house that is abandoned for 20 years or so.“ Levi looked discusted „that means 20 years of dust dirt and germs.“ Eren hugged him and kissed his cheek „That is why we came prepared do you remember? We have our warm clothes we have blankets and i will cuddle you and keep you and your balls warm“ the brunet assured his worried looking boyfriend. „You can go cuddle with a ghost“ pouted the raven.  
„And of course i will protect you from all the bad dirt and shit… oh there they are“ The camera was then pointed at an arriving car. 

The scene cuts. 

The next thing that was shown was Eren walking with a backpack through the forest. It was a lot darker then before. „So we met up with Connie and Sasha“ Eren pointed the camera to a bald young man who walked beside a pretty brunete girl with a ponytail. Both smiled and waved at the camera 

„Hey this is your boy Connie and this is your girl Sasha from C&S Funtime and today we are exploring the old Shadis-House muhahaha“ said Connie jokingly. Both Connie and Sasha were wearing warm jackets, backpacks and both of them had a camera in their hand. 

„Uuhh creepy“ Eren said „Why don´t you tell us a little bit about this house. You guys did some research?“ Sasha nodds „Oh yes and it is actually really tragic. In 1986 the Shadis-Family lived their. Father Keith, a Soldgier mother Hanji a retired soldgier and their 15 year old son Theodore. Keith was on a mission away from home. Apparently Theodore was a little troublemaker and had a problem with authority. He got into a lot of fights and was very agressive. People were saying that this was the result of the strict upbringing of his parents. One day he got into a fight with his mother and in the heat of the moment he pushed his mother down the stairs of the first floor. She died, her neck was broken.“ „Oh my god“ Eren gasped behind the camera „Yeah and as Theodore realised what he had done, he killed himself.“ „What happend to the father?“ Eren asked. „Keith moved away and died seven years ago.“ Connie said. „Oh man that is sad“ Levi stated Connie nodded „But now it´s getting creepy. Locals who come for a walk in this forest and passed the house said that you could hear a women and a men yelling and screaming. Others who came near the house from the other side where the little country road is stated that they saw a figur standing in the window of the first floor on the exact same spot where Theodore stand when he pushed his mother.“

„Do you believe in this? I mean ghosts and shit.“ Levi asked. „I don´t know man i never saw a ghost or something like that so who knows what those people saw“ Connie said with a playfull grin.  
„Damn how long do we have to walk to the house? Who would buy a house so far into the woods anyway?“ Levi asked „Like i would know. Im a cityboy so….but it´s not far so cheer up grumpy“ before Levi could say anything Connie continued „actually when we follow this route here there will be a smaller path on the right and then we are at the house“ „Were you guys here before?“ Eren asked „No we used google maps“ Sasha answered. 

Eren pointed the camera to Levi who walked beside him and he had a look of disbelieve on his face. 

 

The scene cuts 

 

The next scene showed an old 2 story-redstoned house with a wooden front porch wich was illuminated with a flashlight. It was almost completly dark outside. The house had little holes in the walls and the windows were completly broken. The white window frames were scratched and dirty. The house was sourrounded by high gras and on the right side was a little decayed barn. A 100 meters next to the barn were an cornfield both were separated by a small road. Sasha and Connie were recording near the barn.

"This looks really creepy guys i can´t believe we are spending the night here" Eren said. He pointed the camera to the left to Levi who looked through a window inside the house.  
"I would never come here alone especially at night. I hope the floors and the staircase inside are safe to walk on. I don´t want any accidents.“  
Eren pointed the camera on himself „If you guys wonder why we didn´t drove here on that road, that is because the road is on the property of the farmer who lives on the other side of the cornfield. When the Shadis family lived here they shared the entrance, but since the incident 20 years ago he builded a gate so that nobody is allowed to drive here and we don´t want any trouble and we don´t wanna trespass. It is very important guys when you go to an exploring adventure, make sure that you don´t break any laws by tresspassing. Trespassing is bad.“ 

„Hey you guys are ready?“ Connie and Sasha came back and joined Eren „Not quiet yet“ Levi came also back and got some stuff out of his backpack and gave it to everyone „You put those on“ He said and Connie and Sasha looked quiet irretated at the white chlothing that Levi gave them „What is this?“ Connie asked and Eren pointed the camera to Levi who already put the white bandana over his head.  
„That is a sanitary bandana to protect you from dirt and dust and this …“he put the second over his nose and mouth and tied it behind his head. „…is a sanitary mouthscarfe so you don´t inhale all this shit in there“ Eren pointed the camera back at Connie and Sasha who just stared at Levi like he was the ghost. „Is he joking?“ Connie asked in disbelief „No he ist not“ Eren said who sounded very amused „But i don´t even have any hair“ Connie protested but gave in „Babe can you take the camera please“  
Levi took the camera and filmed the trio while they put their scarfes on. „This is actually routine for me“ explained Eren „ we usually put those on while we are cleaning“ „You guys are very serious about cleaning huh?“ asked Sasha „what can i say im the cleaning fairy“ answered Levi dryly. Eren just grinned. 

Sasha was the first one ready and started to film „Hey here we are and if you wonder why we are all wearing a dyper on our heads“ „a sanitary bandana!!!“ protested Levi and gave the camera back to Eren „right! Our lovely grumpy cleaning fairy over there gave it to us so we don´t get any dirt or other stuff in our hair or mouth so that we are protected and i have to say that this is kind of sweet that he thought about me and Connie too so thank you grumpy.“ She joined Levis side and gave him a hug. „Oh me too, me too“ Connie joined the hug and a stiff looking Levi was trapped between the duo. Eren was just loughing at Levis sour looking face. „Grumpy!?“ 

The scene cuts 

The next scene showed Eren, Levi, Connie and Sasha on the steps oft he frontporch looking at Erens camera. „So we are about to start the overnight challenge at the haunted shadis house. We will explore everything and stay until six o´clock in the morning. If you guys see anything in the backround or hear anything please write it in the comments below. So lets go then.“Eren said but nobody moved. Everyone looked at each other like they were waiting for something to happen. „Ähm….we should go inside“ said Levi and everbody nodded but no one moved. „I don´t wanna go first“ Connie admitted „Me neither“ Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. He mumbled „Some explorers you are“ Eren followed Levi „What it is creepy“ Connie and Sasha nodded in agreement. 

Levi turned his flashlight on and pushed the door carefully open but froze on the spot „We can´t go any further“ he said „Why? Whats wrong?“ everybody asked. „Ha ha i knew it you are a chicken just like us!“ Connie said jokingly „Babe it´s ok im right behind you. Here hold my hand“ Eren said reassuringly. Levi turned around „No you idiots we can´t go through the front door. If you had the balls to take a look beforehand, you would see that there is a huge hole in the floor“ Levi deadpanned. „Oh“ Levi just shook his head in disbelieve. 

„Well we could try the backdoor?“ Sasha suggested. 

-The scene cuts-

Levi stood infront of the broken unhinged backdoor. „Ok we can go in but be careful that you don´t trip.“ He went ahead and Eren followed him. „Wow this place is trashed. Look guys someone even trashed the refrigerator.“ They walked directly into the old trashed kitchen. The cabinets were pulled out or broken and the refrigerator was pushed to the floor. The wallpaper hang loose from the wall or were ripped of. On the wooden floor were lots of dust and wooden doors from the cabinets. 

„AAHH“ „Sasha!!“ Eren turned around and Connie had Sasha in his arms. „What happend?“ „Are you alright?“ asked Levi and Eren. „Yeah sorry i just tripped“ „You have to be more careful. Does anything hurt?“ asked Levi and walked over to the pair „No no im fine“ Sasha reassured him. „Are you sure? I have a first aid-kid in my backpack.“ „yes im alright. Thank you“ 

-The scene cuts-

Still in the kitchen everyone was looking around the room. Eren opened some intact cabinets but there were all empty. „Should we put something infront of the door?“ asked Connie „i mean just for the case someone saw us and wants to mess with us.“ „They can try“ said Levi threateningly and showed his huge flashlight that could be used as a baton. „I think that is a good idea we can hear if someone enters through here“ Eren agreed. 

-The scene cuts- 

Levi and Connie shoved the broken door back into place while Sasha and Eren filmed them. Connie shoved some of the broken glass infront of it with his foot. „So when someone comes in we hear the door or the glass.“ "Wow Eren look at our boyfriends" Sasha said with a huge grin on her face. "All strong and hot. Trying to protect us. I swear you could see their muscles under those jackets" Sasha continued. Eren was just laughing and Levi and Connie grinned. "We do everything for our princesses" Connie said "and princes" Eren protested "of course princess" Levi said with a smirk. "Oh that sounds like a Disney movie made in heaven. The grumpy and the princess" Sasha joked. "you will be in a blairwitch horror movie tonight" threatened Levi "No don´t say that you are jinxing us" Sasha said "Ok ok no more jinxing. lets just move forward or the night will be over" Eren said

-The scene cuts-

Levi move forward with Eren behind him. They went from the kitchen into the hallway. On their left side was the entrance and on their right a big wooden staircase. Eren stand infront of it. The stair-rail was rotten and broken. "This is the staircase where Hanji Shadis was pushed from. Oh dear it´s getting really cold in here." Then there was a loud „BANG“. "WHOA" The camera moved fast to the end of the staircase and back. "Did you guys heard that?" "Is someone upstairs?" Levi pointed his huge flashlight at the end to the staircase. Nothing was there. Just the broken window where the light of the moon shined through. "I...i think i saw something upstairs. Like ...i don´t know a shadow" Eren said. "Maybe it was just a reflection from outside." Connie suggested. "Maybe" Eren shrugged it of.

The scene cuts and a slow motion version of the scene from the staircase was shown, accompanied with the signature music of „Psycho“. The camera catched a transparent black shadow at the top of the staircase.

The scene cuts again and showed the group back in the hallway. "Be careful the hole is huge" said Levi. Infront of the entrance was the big hole. "Don´t go near that or you might break through the floor." Connie said to Sasha as she was about to go near it. They made their way to the next room. "I guess it was the livingroom. Look there is still some parts of the couch" Sasha said. Half of the couch was burned and the cushions of the other half were splayed on the floor and cut open. The shelfs were empty, dusty and broken. Parts of it were teared from the wall and lay on the floor. Eren pointed his camera to the walls "Burn in hell" was written in red letters and a pentagram beside it. "Satanic shit" mumbled Levi.

"Does people have to vandalize those places? I mean it is trashed and dirty anyway but vandalizing?" "There are stupid people in the world that is for sure." Eren said. He pointed the camera at the ceiling. „Oh god. Babe don´t look up i swear you won´t survive this“ Eren said amused. The ceiling was covered with mold. Of course Levi looked up and started gagging. „We don´t stay in this room!!“ and he stormed out back into the hallway. Eren followed him immediately. „Im sorry. You alright?“ He asked concerned. „Yes but if the ofther rooms are in the same state we have to leave. I know you absolutely wanted this but i can´t handle that.“ „Of course. I would never make you do this. Let´s take a look at the other rooms and then we decide ok?“ Eren said understanding and Levi nodded. 

Connie and Sasha approached them. „You ok buddy? Here.“ He gave Levi a bottle of water. Levi took the bottle and thanked Connie. Then there was another loud bang from upstairs. „WHOA!!!“ „WHAT THE FUCK!!“ Everyone yelled confused. „What the hell was that“ „Someone is upstairs messing with us?“ „Quiet!“ Sasha commanded.  
Everyone was quiet and there was nothing else to hear. „Hello. Is somebody here?“ She called out. Nothing. Sasha sighed. „Guys this is an old house that is falling apart so if you think about it maybe something fell of the ceiling or whatever! So calm your tits this hasn´t to be a ghost or some shit. It could also be a homeless guy and we are invading his privacy, but scince nobody answered i would think something fell to the ground.“ She went upstairs and vanished in the hallway. „Hello someone here?“ Was to hear from her.

Eren, Levi and Connie were close together holding on to each other with a scary look on their faces. „Your girlfriend is a badass bitch“ Levi whispered awestrucked. Connie just nodded. 

-The scene cuts- 

The camera was pointed to Erens face „So we calmed down and decided to go to the basement first.“ „Ok there is nothing and nobody upstairs“ The camera pointed to Sasha who came down the stairs and joined the guys. „We wanted to go into the basement first“ „Ok it is maybe fort he best because it is really nasty upstairs.“ She looked at Levi who looked at her with big eyes. „Don´t worry it is just the bathroom and a little bit of mold in the other rooms. But it is not as much as in the livingroom i swear.“ „Ok let´s just go to the basement first and then we can decide who or if we go upstairs“ Eren suggested and everybody nodded in agreement. 

Eren pointed his camera quick back into the kitchen. „The entrance is still prepared“ he commented and followed the rest of the groupe. The entrance to the basement was under the stairs. The door was missing. Levi went first with is big flashlight. The staircase was small and bended to the right.  
The basement was big dusty room. Some old boxes were spread over the floor. There was also a big shelf on the opposite wall with dusty old jars. Under the stairs to the right was a boiler wich pipes went along the ceiling. On the left wall was an old fuse box with torn wires. 

„If we stay the night i would say we stay here“ Levi commented. Each one of the groupe inspected the Basement. Some graffiti decorated the walls. „Hey guys did you see that?“ Eren asked and his camera pointed to the stonewall where he could read under a sprayed „666“ the name „TED“ in white letters with three scratches next to it. The groupe joined Eren. „This is not sprayed“ Connie said. He traced it with his fingers. „Guys these are scratched into the wall. Maybe Ted was Theodors nickname?“ 

Just as Connie said it, all of sudden the group heard footsteps from upstairs. Eren rushed the camera to the staircase but nobody was there. Levi signaled the group to be quiet and the footsteps continued. Everyone was frozen in place. „What the hell“ Sasha whispert. „Did someone heard something from the kitchen, from the entrance?“ „No nothing“ Levi said. The footsteps stoped and after a moment they continued. „It is right above us on the stairs“ Eren said with a shaky voice. „Everyone lights out“ Levi commanded. The screen turned almost black. Just the hectic breathing and the foodsteps were heard. 

„Maybe it is an animal?“ Someone whispert. „That has to be a big animal“ Someone commented. The foodsteps stoped. „Guys let´s get out of here.“ Eren said. Nobody seemed to disagree. „Let´s just wait a moment“ 

-The scene cuts- 

„Ok guys we waited five minutes and we heard nothing further and decided to go upstairs again and get hell out of here“ Eren said. The camera was still pointed at the staircase wich was lightened with a small flashlight from Connies phone. „Ok we go upstairs directly into the kitchen and get the hell out of here. I go first“ Levi said with his huge flashlight that he also wanted to use as a weapon. „Connie you will go last“ Connie nodded and hat a metalpipe in his hand wich was broken on both ends. „We go the road and go as fast as we can back to the cars. I don´t care if the old hag calls the cops. We don´t go back into the woods in the dark.“ 

Everyone seemed to understand. Eren followed Levi upstairs. He stopped at the door and looked to either side of the hallway. Then he moved forward and the group followed him. They were back at the staircase of the first floor and made their way quietly into the kitchen. Levi and Connie moved the door for their exit as they heard loud and slow footsteps above them. Eren pointed the camera to the ceiling „You have to be kidding me“ Eren said frightend. Everyone stand frozen in place again. Nobody dared to move. He and Sasha, who stand next to him, pointed the camera in the direction of the hallway. 

The footsteps stoped and then there was a loud „BANG“. The group panicked. Everyone screamed in chaos „OH MY GOD“ „WHAT THE HELL“ „RUN RUN RUN“. The cameraview was shaken and as it steadied again Levi had taken Erens hand and they were running through the gras to the road. Eren turned around. Sasha and Connie were directly behind them. The house was still seen. „Run run run“ yelled Levi. 

The scene cuts again and a zoomed slowmotion scene from the house was shown as a running Eren turned around. In a window of the house on the second floor, a dark figure could be seen. A Text was displayed „This is the window from the second floor at the staircase“. 

-The scene cuts- 

It showed Eren sitting on his couch during the day. „Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the video. We made it back save. Everyone is ok but we were pretty scared. After we made it to our cars we went to a local dinner to calm down and to process everything. So we didn´t complet the overnight challenge because we weren´t sure what happend. As you guys could see we blocked the only entrance and everything was still in place as we left. Sasha checked the second floor and there was nobody.  
But we didn´t want to take the risk in case that someone was already there hiding and wanted to mess with us. Safty goes first. But Sasha said upstairs wasn´t any room to hide. You can check out their footage she filmed everything upstairs. Link to their video and channel will be in the description below. I don´t know if we are ever going back there but if you want more of us exploring stuff or do these kind of challenges succesfully“ Eren grinned „subscribe to our channels and leave a comment. 

We came back yesterday. It was a long drive. Levi is still asleep but i think i can go wake him up.“ Eren took the camera und went to the hallway in their bedroom where Levi layed still in bed. His hole body was wrapped in the covers and just his head peeking out. Eren layed beside him. „Just look at him isn´t he cute while sleeping?“ He whispert. „I can´t wake my him up now.“ Eren layed beside the sleeping man and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. „Ok guys that´s it for the video. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye. 

The video ends


	2. New Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about Mikasa and Jean. I like the idea of "introducing" chapters ;-) 
> 
> Let´s read!

Mikasa and Jean

Mikasa sat infront of her Laptop in the study, working on an essay for her college class, when she heard the door openend. „Hey Babe still working hard?“ A cup of Tea and a plate with a sandwich was placed beside her and two strong arms hugged her from behind. Mikasa smiled „Thank you. Thoughtfull as always.“ She turned her face to the side and gave her boyfried Jean a quick kiss. „You are working to hard. When has it to be finished?“ „In two weeks. But you know me i like to get ahead“ Mikasa grinned and enjoyed the embrace of her boyfried. 

She and Jean startet dating back in their senior year of highschool. They were already friends but after the incident with her stepbrother Eren and their stepmother things changed. Both saw each other in another light. They would talk to each other more and Jean helped Mikasa when she struggled with her sadness due to the Events that almost broke her family. Jean was her rock and without him she would have going crazy. She remembered the night Jean asked her out. 

She and Eren were almost 17and she would have a sleepless night sitting down with Eren in his bed after he woke up screaming from one of many nightmares. She knew their wasn´t much that she could do to help him and it almost killed her inside. But she would do what she could do. She would hold him while he was crying in her arms. She would listen to him and try to calm him down. She would call her cousin Levi, Erens boyfriend, and hold Eren until Levi would arrive. 

But it killed her to know that she couldn´t let her brothers nightmares disappear, that she couldn´t give him back his beautiful smile and that she wasn´t there when everything went downhill. She took her phone and called their father who worked nightshift at the hospital. 

„Mikasa did something happend?“ her stepfather Grisha sounded worried and she knew he could never forget or forgive himself for what happend with his son. 

„Eren had a nightmare again and he asked for Levi. So don´t worry. I just wanted to let you know that he is here“ Even if she wanted to cry, she tryed to sound calm like her usual calm and stoic self. 

„Thank you Mikasa. Levi is a good kid. I will bring breakfast when i come home.“

„Bring some chocolate pancakes. Erens favorite“ 

„I will. Now go back to sleep sweety i know it is a Friday night but you need your strength too“

„You don´t have to worry about me im fine“ 

„You always say that sweety but i know that you suffer too“ Mikasa felt her eyes tearing up but said nothing. She knew he was right but wanted to stay strong. 

„Alright we will talk about it tomorrow sweety, now go back to bed and try to sleep. I will see you in the morning. Good night“

„Good night“ she ended the call and walked outside. Like she could get any sleep when she was so worried. She sat on the stairs oft he frontporche and watched the quiet neighborhood. The weather was still warm and nice for an autumnight. She then looked upon the stars and wished Carla was still with them. Why is this world so cruel. Why took that illnes Carla from them. Things would have been diffrent.   
„Rough night?“ Mikasa looked around and saw Jean standing a few steps away from her. „I saw Levi running like maniac down the street, so…“ He walked to her and sat beside her. Jean lived a few houses down the street with his family. They moved into the neighborhood two years ago and they became good friends. Jean was always as hotheaded as Eren but he was also very loyal and cared for his family and friends. „Yeah he had one of those nightmares again and asked for him. Thank god we all live close by“  
„You should have called me“ and Jean sounded pissed.   
„Why?“ Mikasa asked suprised but avoided to look at him. „Levi and i took care of him“  
„I don´t talk about Eren Mikasa. Im talking about you. I know you feel guilty but it is not your fault“   
„Im fine Jean!“   
„I heard that a lot but lets be honest we both know you are not. Nobody saw this coming and you were on another continent for fucks sake. I know Eren needs our help but so do you. You are not a robot.“  
„But i want to be strong for him“ Jean took her hand and softend his voice „I know but you can´t do that when you loose your own sanity. Im here for you and will listend and help you.“ 

Mikasa looked at him. His harsh tone shocked her but also made his words believable. She couldn´t tell what happend to her in that moment but she felt happy that Jean was determined to help her and wouldn´t see it as a weakness. She felt safe to open up to him completly. She leaned onto him and started crying. Jean hold her in his arms until she calmed down. „Fucking finally.“ he said relieved and Mikasa giggled a little bit through her tears. 

Jeans phone vibrated and he looked at it. He read something and looked confused up the house. Jeans face was suddenly red like a tomato. „Jean …are you ok?“ „Yes …im fine sorry“ He got another massage. „Bastard“ he cursed. „Is something wrong?“ „No everything is ok…“ Mikasa knew that something wasn´t right „You are hiding something. Tell me“ Mikasa gave him the don´t give me shit look that everybody feared. „Ok ok…well if i don´t do it now i….“ he mumbled. He took a deep breath and almost shouted „Mikasa i like you would you go out with me please.“ 

At first she looked at him with big perplexed eyes. Jean started to sweat and panted like he participated in a marathon. He looked so cute and awkward but also serious. He was still holding her Hand. Mikasa looked at his hopful eyes and she knew her answer.  
„Yes i would like that“ „really?... no joke?“ „No … no jokes“ She reassured him. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet innocent kiss and for Mikasa was it the happiest moment in a long time. She felt Jeans arms around her shoulders and she felt safe and happy again. 

The sweet moment was interrupted by a click and short lightning. Both turned to the frontdoor and they saw Levi and Eren standing there. Levi had his phone in his hand and took another picture while Eren smiled at Mikasa. When she saw her brother smiling again, she knew things would get better and remembered that the world was still beautiful. 

„You own me five bucks brat“ Levi said while taking another picture.  
They confessed that they couldn´t go back to sleep either and started to watch Jean and Mikasa from Erens room. Levi knew Jean had a little crush on Mikasa but was afraid to ask her out. He and Eren made a bet when they saw both hugging each other. Levi said Jean would make a move but Eren doubted it. Levi sended encouraging sms to his friend. Those said:  
„Now is the perfect time to make a move“ and „Don´t be a fucking pussy“ 

Things started to get better from this night on and now almost four years later Mikasa felt happy and blessed. They got into the same college and thanks to their friend Armin, who studied with them, both got a scholarship. Mikasa majored in psychologie and Jean studied to become a laywer like his parents. 

„What is it“ Jean asked. „I just….i remembered how you asked me out“ Mikasa smiled a little. „Oh god i was so awkward and so not romantic“ he complained „but it was for me“ Mikasa reassured him and patted his hand. „Sure it was“ Jean smirked. „Eren texted me that he posted a new video and said it was mindblowing. You wanna watch it together?“ „Sure im almost done with this“ „Ok i leave you to it“ Jean gave her one last kiss and left the study. 

She was excited to watch one of Erens new videos. His therapist suggested to write some kind of diary so he could come to terms but it was to boring for Eren. Before the incident Eren was always an outgoing person and wanted the people he loved and the things he loved be a part of his life. He felt a diary would shut his loved ones out and so he started vloging. Everyone had to get used to it espeacially his boyfried Levi who would always snark and frown at the camera. And since Eren couldn´t figure out what to do with his life and didn´t go to college he started to work parttime at a flowershop and tried his luck as a Youtuber. 

He would vlog about his everyday-life so people could see the world how he saw it. That´s why he called his channel Through my eyes and with every vlog everyone could see how much happier he became. He would also pull pranks or do challenges with friends and family and everyone supported him. Even Mikasa participated in the Chubby Bunny – Challenge with him. She couldn´t even look at marshmallows for weeks after that. 

Mikasa ate her sandwich and fnished her work. She closed her laptop and joined Jean on the couch in the livingroom. They lived in Jeans old house since his parents moved, due to work, to another city. They wouldn´t allow Jean and Mikasa to rent a cheap appartment in an „unsave neighborhood“ while going to college, so instead of paying rent for a cheap apparmant, the Kirschsteins insisted they should save their money and live in their old house. They could pay for themselves when they finished college and had a stable income. Mikasa and Jean couldn´t be more thankful. 

Jean set up his laptop to watch Erens video. Jean clicked on Erens channel „Wow look at that he got a lot new subcribers“ Mikasa said. „Well that is like 1000 more since the last video“ „I mean he told me that he had some kind of collaboration with another popular Youtuber from this area that he befriended on Twitter. Maybe it is because of that“ Jean said and looked perplex at the screen. „Do you see that title or am i dreaming?“. Mikasa looked closer and couldn´t believe what she saw. 

The thumbnail was a creepy old house with a ghostly shadowfigur and the title was: 

24 HOUR OVERNIGHT CHALLENGE IN A HAUTED HOUSE GONE WRONG (GHOST ACTIVITY)

„What is that?“ Mikasa asked but Jean interrupted her „Let´s just watch and ask questions later? Im dying to know what this is about“ Jean stated excited and started the video. 

-20 minutes later-

The video just ended and Mikasa and Jean stared at the screened. Even the video finished, both could not believe what they just saw. „What the hell was that?“ Mikasa spoke first. „Did you see that? What the hell were those idiots thinking?“ She asked but Jean looked amused. „What? Don´t just grin like an idiot say something! That was reckless and i can not believe that Levi took part in this. I swear im gonna strangle that shorty!!“ 

Jean did not doubt that Mikasa would exactly do that. She loved her cousin Levi but Erens safety was first priority. The relationship between Mikasa and Levi was almost a competitive one. When it came to her baby brother Mikasa would battle everyone who stands in her way even his boyfriend. Before Levi and their uncle Kenny appeared in her life and Jean became her boyfriend most of their friends thought Mikasa had romantic feelings for Eren. 

She always followed him around and protected him. Jean asked her about it and she simply explained: „No im not in love with him. He is my best friend, my brother, my family. I want to protect him and don´t loose my family again.“ She referred to her parents who died in an accident when Mikasa was eight years old. The Ackermanns were friends with the Jaegers and after the accident they adopted Mikasa and welcomed her into their family. And not two years later Carla Jaeger past away from cancer. Mikasa was devastated. She lost another mother, another part of her family. Since then she swore she would protect her family at all costs. 

„Jean! Do you even listen to me?!“ Mikasa´s calls brought him back from his thoughts. „Yes im listening. Do you really think that this was real. I think they faked it. A lot of people pull some tricks in their videos. I bet they brought a friend or they tricked while editing.“ „Eren would not do that and their reactions were not fake. I know Eren and Levi and they are not good actors.“ „No they are not“ Jean laughed. „Im gonna call him“ „Babe it is in the middle of the night they are probably asleep“ Jean hugged Mikasa „Let´s wait until tomorrow when you calmed down. I bet Eren is very excited and passionate about this and he does not want his sister bashing him down. We will talk to him about this in peace, ok?“ Mikasa just sighed but nodded. „And i want to met this Connie and Sasha these guys are funny. I know their channel and both did some stupid stuff. They suit this two idiots.“ Jean grinned. 

Mikasa just rolled her eyes. „Alright. Come let´s go to bed. Im tired.“ She stood up and went to their bedroom. Jean liked Erens video and left a comment: „Take me with you next time you idiot!“ with a smilyface. He closed his laptop and followed Mikasa.


	3. New Video: Earlier that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a chapter about Eren, Levi and their relationship with Petra.  
> I know that a lot of writers using her for the role of the evil bitch :-) but i love her character so no! No evil Petra in my story;-) 
> 
> Let´s read...

Eren 

„Wow this looks awesome Eren“ Eren was so absorbed in his work that he didn´t hear the women enter the room. He grinned. Very proud of himself he showed his boss Petra the bridal flowers. „I think i improved. Thanks to you of course.“ The young women smiled. Eren worked part time at „Ral´s Flowers“. The shop belonged to Petra´s retired mother. Petra worked in the shop since she was a little girl. She loved flowers. She loved the beauty and the aesthetics of them. She loved how they could brighten every room and that each flower had their own meaning. Petra was able to create art with flowers. Every bouquet looked extra special. It looked like a masterpiece and Eren was glad to learn from her. Petra learned everything about flowers and the buisness from her mother and she wanted nothing more then to continue her mothers „legacy“ and now the shop was hers. 

Petra and Eren became friends after Levi introduced them. She became one of Levi´s closest friends, since Levi and his uncle Kenny moved from France. Levi was quiet feared and avoided when he started at his new school. Most of the others were intimidated by his appearence. Rather short but with his dark cloth, his earpiercings, his black eyeliner and his constant grumpy face, his classmates doomed him as an outcast. Since Eren and Mikasa were still in middleschool and Levi in highschool he had nobody and was also nicknamed satans spawn. Kenny once told Eren that Levi was socially awkward and had a hard time to make friends. 

Everyone in school was suprised when the beloved, happy and kind flowergirl Petra befriended Levi. Petra never juged people without getting to know them and she soon discovered Levis nice and kind self during an art project where both were assigned to work with each other. They had been best friends since then. At first Eren felt a little jealous and threaten by the beautiful girl but since Petra explained that she had no romatic feelings for Levi and was their biggest shipper, he was relieved. She encouraged the boy to confess his feelings to Levi and he was succesful. Eren couldn´t thank her enough. He was even more thankful when she was a big help and support for Levi and him during those difficult times four years ago. She kept Levi sane after Eren disappeared and she led Erens „rescue“ mission. 

Petra was also the one who offered him the job at her shop after Eren almost fell back into depression since he didn´t know what to do in his life.  
At first Eren worked at the cash register and took orders but not long ago he wanted to learn how to create such beautiful bouquets and Petra worked hard with him and now he made his first buquet for a bride. 

„Do you think she will like it?“ Eren asked Petra as she inspected his work. „Oh she will love it don´t worry. You did a very good job here. Come i finished the decorations for the church and tables. We have to go and set things up.“ Eren followed her and outside. She closed the shop and both made their way to the church were the wedding would take place. „How much time do we have to set things up?“ Eren asked even if he knew they would have a lot of stress. „Well the ceremony starts in 2 hours. So we have a little buffer before we have to be at the banquet hall, but we should work efficantly since the banquet hall is huge with extra large tables for the 200 guests.“ Eren just nodded. He got a little tired. He spend most of the night editing his new video that he will post when he comes home. 

„You are not vlogging today.“ Petra stated „That is unusual. Did something happen?“ „No….äh… it´s just…“ He wanted to tell her about the video so badly since he came back but he didn´t wanna ruin the suprise for everyone. „Eren did something happen? You know you can always talk to me“  
„To be honest im a little nervous. Im not vlogging today because i haven´t decided if i will continue“ The women looked shocked. „But…why?“ She just asked. Eren could see that she was worried. ‚well done Jeager‘ he thought for himself. The last time he stopped with his favorite new hobby was when he fell into a big depression. „It is not what you think it is im not depressed or something. I just started some new type of videos and i just wanna try it for some time and they cause a lot of work, more then those vlogs, so i don´t know how it will work out when i do both typs of videos. That is why im a little bit tired today. I was working on the video last night.“

Petras facial expressions calmed. „Alright. I think it is good when you wanna try something new but i have to admit i will miss those vlogs and little challanges“ She grinned. „So what is the new video about?“ She asked. „It is a suprise but you will enjoy it Levi is in it too and it is not illegal“ „So it will be a porno?“ „Oh god Petra, what is wrong with you“ Eren blushed but laughed along with Petra. He was kinda used to her joking. „No not porn and you know what? I wanted to tell you but i think i have to punish you and you have to wait until tonight“ Eren said determined with a smug smile on his face. „Hey not fair! Im your boss i can order to tell me!“ She protested „Sure sure boss“ Eren rolled his eyes. „Damn i really wanted the porn“ she grinned. „Alright since im nice…“ Petra snorted „ …i will give you a little hint, and ignore your obvious ignorance about my kindness. So Levi and i wore our bandanas that we use while cleaning“ 

Eren laughed as he saw Petras irretated face. „What?“ „That is all im saying“  
„So you made a pornvideo while cleaning?“ „Damn Petra!!!! I swear one day“ Eren yelled „who would have thought that sweet Petra is secretly the biggest pervert in the hole wide world.“  
„Oh no you found my secret“ Petra screeched in a playfully dramatic manner. „Secret my ass. Everyone knows.“ She winked. „Oh my god cursing too? The world is going down“ Eren joked and both laughed. Yeah everyone thought that Levi´s potty mouth and humor rubed off on sweet Petra. Levi always said jokingly that it was a necessary lesson for her future. But Petra was always concerned about what other people would think of her when she would show her true self and Levi was happy that she got more and more comfortable around him and the others, to show her true self. He wanted her to know that people would accept her for her true self, the sweet cursing perverted angel that she was. Eren was so glad that she was a part of his life. 

„Oh here we are“ Petra said suddenly and parked infront of a church. 

One hour later Eren fixed the last bouquet on the church pew. Petra arranged the flowers around the altar. Eren took his phone and made a picture for the shop website and his instagram account. 

Eren took a closer look around and everything looked beautiful and perfect and he hoped that the couple would have a wonderful wedding ceremony in this beautiful church. He looked at the cross above the altar and he started to feel bitter and a little bit jealous. He knew that, even if he wanted to, could never get married in a church, his church, the catholic church where he was baptized. Where he went every Sunday with his parents since he could remember. Where he felt save. Even after what happend to him, he believed and he believed that God loves him no matter what. He and Levi are going to church every Sunday and Father Nick assured him that their love is a gift from God and welcomed Levi with open arms. Eren new too well that not everyone in the world shared his or the priests opinion and open mind. 

Yes Eren knew too well. Even if the catholic church doesn´t want to exclude homosexuals, it was still immoral, a sin. But Eren couldn´t understand it. He couldn´t understand how God, Jesus Christ and the catholic church preaches love and compassion, when they damned those who did. When they damned him and his love for another person. It caused people to hate and hate caused sadness. 

„Excuse me?“ Eren turned around and was greeted by a young women in a beautiful purple dress. „Oh im sorry you are the maid of honour right?“ Eren asked and the women nodded „Yes we met in the shop. I wanted to ask for the flowers for our lovely bride“ „Of course. I´ll go get them.“ After Eren brought her the bouquet he and Petra drove to the banquet hall to decorate the tables. Everything looked perfect. Petra was a genius. He took another picture for the website and both were ready to call it a day. 

\-----------

They drove back to the shop and continued their work. Eren worked in the front until it was time to close the shop. When they were ready with cleaning both packed their things ready to go home. „Oh Eren!“ Petra called out „Since you don´t work this weekend here is your paycheck“ She gave him an envelope „Oh and the tip from today. The mother of the bride was very pleased with our work. She was very generous“ and Petra started giggling. 

„She was a handful. I don´t know how you kept your cool when she watched every step you made. I thought she would have to take care of her daughter or other things.“ Eren said.  
„I think that is the reason the bride send her somewhere else. But it is ok she just wanted to make sure everything is alright so i can live with that“  
„Petra you are too kind for this world“  
„Well by the amount of the tip i think she knew that she was a handful“ Eren opened the envelope and could not believe what he saw „50 bucks! Are you serious?!!“ Petra nodded „yes. Each“  
„Ok i take everything back she wasn´t a handful. She is a perfect lady through and through“  
„And she put our business cards on every table.“ 

They made their way outside to closed the shop and both were suprised by Levi who was waiting outside. „Hey what are you doing here?! I thought you were still at the library“ Eren said and gave his boyfriend a kiss. „I was and i even finished my assignments, so we have the weekend to ourselfs.“ Levi whispert seductive in Erens ear. „Oh“ Eren said with a hugh grin and slightly red cheeks. How can a voice be this seductive. It´s so unfair!!! 

Levi let go of Eren and hugged Petra „That is a realy nice suprise. Good to see you“  
„Yeah it feels like ages.“ Levi pouted and Petra looked kind of guilty „Im sorry it´s just… well…“  
„Levi don´t be like that you two chat and talk every day on the phone. And with her work and you studying there isn´t so much time left, and she has a privat life too“ Eren defended her.  
„I know sorry.“ Levi admitted „It doesn´t feel normal without my favorite ginger“  
Eren rolled his eyes. God such a charmer „Levi you are such a dear“ Petra hugged him again. 

Eren pulled his phone out of his jacket and took a picture. He knew what Levi meant. When they were in highschool both would hang out on a regular basis and they were always there for each other. Eren missed this time with his friends too but they are not in highschool anymore so there wasn´t much time left while studying and working so he would enjoy the quality time that he had with his friends even more. 

Petra let go of Levi „Well i have to go.“ She said and Levi looked at her suspiciously. „you are hiding something“ „me? No i don´t“ Petra snorted and her cheeks turned red „I can tell. You are hiding something! What is it? You can tell us“ Levi looked at her with a specific stare that wants you to spill every secret that you had. Eren knew that stare. He himself was always a victim of it. One of Levis talents. He could read people like a book even Mikasa with her pokerface. He could always tell if something was odd and he stared you down until you broke and admitted defeat. It wasn´t that he was prying. But he was worried about his loved ones and none of them should be scared to seek help. He and Eren learned it the hard way. Seeking help. If he did that years ago maybe things would not have escalated like it did Eren thought. 

Eren took Levis hand. „Levi if it would be something bad she would say something don´t you think?“  
Petra sighed „It is nothing bad realy but i wanted to wait to tell you. You see i kinda date someone“ Bot men starred at her with big eyes. „I lost my wallet and he brought it back and he asked me out to a cup of coffee and since then we go out on dates. It´s not official but i like him and i wanna see where this goes.“ 

Eren could tell she was happy and he knew Levi could too but that would not prevent Levi to be Levi. „What is his name?“ Levi asked. Now it was Petras turn to look suspicious at Levi.  
„Levi Ackermann you will not instigate Armin to do a backround check again“ By now Eren filmed this conversation with his phone.  
„How do you know about that?! Did he spill?“ „No Mikasa told me“ „Damn!!“ The last time Petra dated a guy Levi and Armin played dedective and yes Armin used his hacker superpowers for a backround check because Levi thought the poor guy was odd because he wore mismatched socks. They were overprotective and Eren understood that. Both Levi and Armin suffered when shit went down years ago and always felt guilty and thought they could have prevent it. 

„Levi i know you are worried but please trust me with this one. I will introduce you when it gets serious between the two of us.“ Levi sighed in defeat „Alright. And what are you guys doing tonight?“ Levi asked innocent. Too innocent. „I won´t tell you that either. Do you think im dumb?“ Eren giggled „What? Im just asking“ „No you don´t“ Eren and Petra said in union. „Fine but you better call me tomorrow“ „I will. So go home now you two and have a nice evening, And no stalking!“ Petra said with a smile. „Don´t worry Petra i will chain him to the bed if i have too“ Eren grinned and pated Levis butt. 

Levi took Erens hand and started their way home. „So you are up for it tonight?“ Levi asked in his charming seductive voice. „Well we bought that stuff, so why not trying it tonight.“  
„Eren we don´t have to if you are not up for it.“ Eren stoped walking and whispert in Levis ear „Don´t worry i want to. In the last two hours i thought how hot you would look naked, tied to the bed moaning my name.“ Levi looked at him with a smirk „Alright. Then let´s go home brat.“


	4. 1245 Subscribers –  New Video: Uploaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me months to write this chapter
> 
> Let´s read...

Eren sat in his livingroom infront of his laptop. When he and Levi came home both had a nice dinner together. After taking a shower they got comfortable on the couch. Levi was reading a book and Eren starred at the screen. „Brat if you keep frowning your eyebrows will stuck in that position“ „Hmm?“ Eren turned to Levi who put his book down and took his black framed reading glasses off.   
„You are staring at the screen for 15 minutes. The video is finished and ready to be uploaded. Just do the click and be done with it.“ 

 

„I know but…“ „What? Talk to me brat.“ Levi took Erens hands and caresst them with his thumbs. Eren took a deep breath „This is a big deal to me you know that right?“ Levi nodded „It´s just that im nervous about how people will react when they see it. What if they think it is fake or what if they just wanna be mean? And what about this homophobe…“ Levi stopped him abruptly by kissing him and climbing on his lap. „Listen to me brat“ Levi looked him dead serious in the eyes „Fuck what other people think. This is your work and the only thing that matters is that your are happy with it. Don´t let pimply-faced teenagers behind their computers decide that for you. Let them hate. They don´t matter. The only ones that matter right now are you and i.“ 

 

Eren was lost for words while looking into Levi´s beautiful grey-blue eyes. He let Levi´s words sink in and could not be happier right know. Once again he thanked god that he met this person who enriched his life in every way possible. „Thank you“ Eren whispert and embraced Levi even more. „I love you“   
„I love you too brat“ Levi smirked and kissed Eren gently and pressed his body closer.  
„So will you upload this or what? I want you to myself now“ Eren looked at the screen and then to Levi who eyed him like he wanted to devour him. „Oh so you want me?“ Eren smirked   
„Duh. Obviously and if i feel right“ Levi pressed his hand on Erens lap and massage his boyfriends half hard member „it is pretty obvious that you want me too. Am i right Eren?“ Levi whispert in Erens ear. Eren jumped slightly and leant into Levis touch. „Mhh yeah you are right“ 

 

Without thinking Eren quickly clicked UPLOAD.

 

The next moment they kissed again. Levi took complete control by sliding his tounge into Erens mouth. Eren grabbed Levis ass and picked him up. Without breaking the kiss Eren made his way into their bedroom and both collapsed on the bed with Eren on top of Levi.   
Levi broke the kiss and huffed „There is too much close“ He pushed Eren off of him and got into a kneeling position. He grabbed Erens shirt but he stopped him by grabbing his hands. „As much as i love you as a powerbottom,“ He leant towards Levis ear and whispert „tonight i will be in control“ he took Levis shirt off and pushed him back on his back. 

 

Levi smirked „alright brat give it to me“ Eren straddled Levi and gently stroked his boyfriends pale chest „Oh don´t worry i will give it to you plenty. All night long“ He bent over and sucked at one of his boyfriends nipple while his hand played with the other one. „until you are a sexy mess under me and not be able to walk“ Eren gave Levis nipple a quick bite before he claimed his boyfriends mouth again. This time Eren took full control over the kiss and Levi enjoyed it by moaning into Erens mouth. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Eren's hair. He felt how his body got aroused with every passing second. Eren’s hands were roaming his nipples wich had Levi groaning in pleasure and to tuck hard on Erens hair. 

 

Eren took Levis hands and intertwined them with his and rested them at each site of Levis head.   
„Your hands a way too busy“ Eren mumbled at Levis hot skin when he kissed the site of his boyfriends neck. „I think we should let them rest. What do you think love?“ Eren bit playful at Levis weak spot right under his ear. Levi gasped and he felt his member pressing against his pants.   
„I think it is a great idea“ Levi smirked and kissed Eren again. „Good then stay right where you are“   
„It will be my pleasure“ Both grinned and Eren gave Levi one last peck on his now swolen red lips. 

 

Eren went to their closet and came back with a little package. He looked a little bit unsure but then he felt Levis reasuring hand on his arm „If you don´t want to we can continue without it.“ A small smile appeared on Erens face „What?“ Levi asked „You know you will be the one tied up and here you are still worrying about me.“ „of course you have to be comfortable too and if you don´t like it then we won´t do anything“ „I want it too but im worried that i might hurt you or something goes wrong…“ Levi sat up and both shared a gentle kiss „We both worry too much. We have our safeword remember?“ Eren nodded „Good. All we have to do now is to enjoy each other“ Levi whispert in Erens ear and it was his time now to seduce his boyfriend by kissing his sweet spot on his neck while he caressed Erens bulge in his pants. 

 

„See my hands are getting busy again“ Levi slightly mocked Eren while he panted because of Levis touch „Oh …i won´t allow it“ Eren growled playfully and pushed Levi back on the bed. „Close your eyes“ and Levi was happy to obey. The next thing he felt was that his hands were brought back above his head and cold leather around his wrists. He also felt how Eren tugged on his pants and Levi lifted his hips up so that Eren could take them of. „God you are so beautiful“ he heard Eren panting right before he kissed his hip while sliding his hands up and down on Levis thighs. 

 

Levi opened his eyes again. He looked above to see that his wrist were secured at the bed with the pair of leathercuffs that they bought together. Then he looked back to Eren who took his own shirt off and looked at Levi like he wanted to eat him alive. Eren took now Levis member and gave it a few strokes.   
„Oh god…Eren“ Levi moaned and arched his back. „Do you feel good Levi?“ Eren asked with a smirk on his face not stopping his actions „Yes yes it feels so good. Don´t stop…ah“ Levi was already leaking precum and thought he was about to come when Eren stopped. „Oh no we are not ready to let you cum so easily espacialy without beeing filled“ Eren grinned while Levi tugged on his restrains „You little shit“ 

 

Eren took Levis hips and turned him on his stomache. He leand against Levis and kissed the fine muscles on his back „Exactly my love. I want to pleasure you as long as i can“ Eren noticed that the chain of the cuffs twisted. „Are you still comfortable or is it too tight?“ while massaging Levis ass.   
„It´s alright. Keep going“ Levi panted „Good“ Eren kissed his way over Levis back to his ass. He kissed and licked both cheeks and finished his actions with a playfull bite which had Levi twitch with pleasure. „God i love your ass. The beautiful skin around those round firm cheeks“ While speaking Eren took the lube and spread it on his fingers before he teased Levis hole with it  
„and so tight“ Levi groaned as Erens finger entered him „and it is so hot and it suckd my finger in so greedily“ As Eren felt that his boyfriend was comfortable he slowly entered another finger. Levi moaned loundly and enjoyed every second of being streched. 

 

While Eren fucked Levi with his fingers he continued to kiss and lick Levis ass. „So beautiful“ he murmured. „Are you ready for a third?“ Eren asked and gave Leivs ass a light slap. „God yes…yes you feel so good“ Levi moaned and Eren had to hold his boyfriends squirming hips down.   
„Don´t move love“ With his words Eren entered a third finger and reached Levis sweet spot.   
„Shit“ Levi groaned and tugged on his restrains. Eren continued to tease Levi by pushing his fingers into his sweet spot. Levi was a sweaty squirming mess under Erens control and he enjoyed it more then he could imagine. When Levi thought he was about to come Erens fingers disappeared and Levi groaned in frustration. „Eren …you fucking tease…let me come“ Levi panted and Eren took his sweet time to answer „Mhh no. Not yet“ and gave Levis ass a playful slap. 

 

Levi felt shifting on the bed and then Erens hands were on him again massaging his round cheeks while Levi came down a little bit. „Do you want something bigger inside you?“ Eren asked „Yes please“ „Alright i hope you will enjoy this and tell me if it gets too much“ Then Levi felt something bigger than Erens fingers at his entrance and he new exactly what it was. The vibrating butt plug that they purchased. Eren insert the plug very careful, It turned out to be bigger than both thought when they bought it online. Levi moaned and panted while the plug streched him even more then his boyfriends fingers. It didn´t hurt but he felt so full and he loved it. „Is it too much?“ Eren asked   
„No im alright…it feels diffrent but not bad. Continue.“ Levi panted and Eren continued until the plug was fully insert.   
„Oh fuck“ Levi cursed as the plug hit his sweet spot. „Does it feel good?“ „Yes…oh god Eren“ Eren knew what was going on and he was relieved. „Good now how about i make you feel even better?“ Eren asked and turned the vibration on the plug on. Levi almost screamed as the vibrations shot right at his sweet spot. He squirmed helpless on the bed while the pleasure was almost to much. Eren turned him on his back. „You look like you feel really good“ Levi was only able to nod while panting and moaning. His hole body felt hot and was ready to explode. Eren spread his boyfriends legs and thrusted the plug slowly in and out of Levi. „You have no idea how sexy you look like this. But theres is something missing“ Eren said and Levi could not understand what was going on „What?“ 

 

Eren turned the vibration higher and this time Levi screamed „FUCK“ Eren looked worried and turned it off. „Im sorry was it too much?“ He asked Levi while caressing his cheek. „No baby“ Levi panted „I was suprised but it felt amazing. Keep going love“ Eren gave Levi a deep kiss while turning the vibrator on. Levi moaned into Erens mouth. He loved being controlled like this even if he liked to be the dominant one, sometimes he just enjoyed it to let himself fall and Eren was his perfect match.   
Eren took a hold of the plug again and shifted and turned it „You feel good right?“ He asked again  
„Yes…feels …good“ Levi moaned. „Alright i´ll be right back“ „What?“ Eren turned the vibrator higher again and quickly left the room. „Eren…what the ..fuck“ 

 

Even in the other room he could hear Levi moaning. He quickly grabbed the item that he needed and returned to the bedroom. Levi was breathtaking. Covert in sweat and precum and it made Eren even harder. He got back to the bed and turned the vibrator off. Levi opened his eyes and saw what Eren held in his hands. It was his reading glasses and he smirked. Levi thought that Erens kink for him wearing those glasses was adorable. Eren put the glasses on Levi. „Wow you look so smart and hot. I´ll reward you for this“ Eren kneeled between Levis legs and licked over Levis hard dick.   
„I hope you are ready to cum for me“ Eren said before he took Levis dick into his mouth. 

 

He turned the vibrator on again and sucked hard on Levis dick. He massaged it with his tongue while he fucked his boyfriend with the vibrating plug. Levi just moaned uncontrollably and his whole body was shaking. Erens mouth was so hot and his tongue felt so good on his dick. „Eren… im cumming…“ and Levi came hard while shouting Erens name. Eren felt Levis dick throbbing in his mouth and took it deep in. He swallowed every drop of Levis cum. He turned the vibrator off and gave Levis member a sweet little kiss before he carefully removed the plug. 

 

Levi was just a panting mess. He came so hard that he thought he was gonna faint. He felt that Eren removed the cuffs to massage and kiss his wrists. „You are such a fucking tease brat“ he mumbled and heard Eren giggle. „Tell me if you are ready to continue.“ Levi opened his eyes and saw Eren sitting next to him naked and fully hard. „Oh im ready brat“ Both grinned at each other. „Good but first…“ He gave Levi a glass with juice and Levi drank it. „Thank you. So what have you planned next? That smirky grin on your face tells me that it has to be something“ „Well if you are up for it i want you to ride me, while wearing these“ Eren hold the cuffs up. „so do you like the idea?“ Levi grinned and kissed Eren deeply while changing their positions so that Levi straddled Eren. 

 

„Don´t worry im gonna ride you so hard“ Levi smirked while Eren secured his boyfriends wrist behind his back with the cuffs. He took Levis hips and positioned him right above his own hard erection. Levi sank down on it and moaned as he felt the wonderful strech again. Erens dick was so hot inside of him and he took every kind of pleasure that he could get from it. „Pleasure yourself Levi“ Eren said and claimed his boyfriends mouth again while enjoying this tight heat. Levi moved slowly at first and Eren loved how Levi moaned into his mouth. He was holding Levi tight to himself to stady him but also because he loved to feel Levis body when they made love and were connected. He kissed Levis neck while holding on to him. 

 

With every kiss and touch of Eren, Levis rhythm became faster and harder. His dick completly hard again while he fucked himself on his boyfriends dick. Erens hips also started to move in union with Levis. Levis tight heat was almost to much for Eren and his movements became more erratic and he thrusted hard into Levi. „You feel so good around me. Im not gonna last long“ He panted against Levis neck. „Fuck you feel amazing. Fuck my ass and come“ Levi encouraged him moaning.   
Eren claimed Levis lips again and rolled him on his back. „yes fuck me brat….harder“ Levi panted and Eren granted his wish by thrusting hard in and out of Levi. As both reached almost their limit Eren took Levis dick and jerked him in union with his thrusts. „Levi…i love you…“ With this words Eren came hard into Levi who shouted Erens name again as he came shortly after his boyfriend. Eren collapsed on his boyfriend and panted heavily. He took Levis face into his hands and kissed him gently. „God that was amazing“ Eren said and both smiled at each other. „It was. I love you too brat“ 

 

Eren got off of Levi and freed him from the cuffs. He massaged his wrist again while Levi layed against his chest. „I have to say this again. You looked so hot and watching you like this was such a turn on“ Eren said „Im glad you enjoyed the show. Tell me if you like to try it too“ Even if it was meant as a joke he could feel how Erens body stiffed slightly. Levi sat up and hugged Eren immediately. „Don´t listen to me brat i was careless by saying this. Please don´t feel obligated to try“   
Eren clung on to him „It´s alright. One day maybe i will but … not so soon“ „of course. Im sorry im an idiot“ „No you are not. You put up with all my shit and you stayed with me. Im so glad that i have you“ „Of course Eren i love you and i don´t want it any other way.“   
„thank you“ They both shared a kiss again. 

 

„Well that wasn´t sappy at all“ Eren joked and both laughed. „What can i say you have this effect on me. So come on brat let´s get into the shower i feel sticky and sweaty“ Levi put his glasses down and stood up but landed immediately on the floor and Eren burst into laughters. Levi shot him a glare „Hey you said i should give it to you“ Eren said and helped his boyfriend into the bathroom. They took a quick shower and returned to their bedroom where Eren changed the sheets. Both cuddled on the bed until they fell asleep.


	5. 1245 Subscribers –  New Video: Nice morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little bit of a fun erotic and fluffy morning. We learn a little bit more about Armin who will make an appearance in the next chapters :-)
> 
> Let´s read...

Waking up because of Erens blaring ringtone was hell. Who would have the theme-song from Halloween as a ringtone? And his brat wouldn´t even wake up. „Eren your phone…turn it off“ There was no reaction from his boyfriend besides a „MMMhhh“ „Get up brat and make it stop“ Levi shoved Eren until he fell out of the bed with a loud thud „What…what is going on i was asleep“  
„so was i but your phone ringed“ Levi turned around and threw the covers over his head. Eren grabbed his phone and answered the call. „Connie why …just why“ Eren said cranky „Oh didn´t get enough sleep last night Jaeger?“ Connie asked mockingly and Eren decided just to get along „Infact no i did not. Wanna hear the dirty details?“ „No thanks?“ „Good then tell me why are you calling so early.“

 

„First of all it is not early your are just lazy and second wanna film with us tonight?“ Eren started to listen attentivly „Where?“ „Hillside Road. The most haunted road in the country muhaha.“ „Oh“  
„Yes indeed oh. It is a two hour drive and we could make a 3 am challange“ „Can i call you back i have to talk to Levi first if we can make it tonight but im up for it even if we can´t make it today“  
„Awesome. Oh did you check your channel? The video was awesome and you got a lot new subscribers“ „What is a lot?“ „I think like 1000? I don´t know the exact number but it got many likes and the comment community liked it“ „Are you serious?“  
„Yes man go check it and call me back when the cleaning fairy arised“ Eren snorted „Ok thank you Connie send regards to Sasha bye“ 

 

After ending the call Eren rushed into the livingroom to get his laptop. He got back into bed and started to look into his account. He could not believe it. He gained 1252 new subscribers and the video had already 12000 views and 982 likes. He was more then happy and started to squeel like a little girl.  
He scrolled through the comment section when Levi decided to turn around to look what his boyfriend was up to. „Hey sleeping beauty“ „Hey“ Levi murmured and cuddled himself into Erens lap.  
„What are you looking at?“ „Here look at this“ Eren turned his laptop a bit so Levi could see for himself „That is great brat. Im very proud of you“ Thank you“ „Oh look this comment: Can we rent the cleaning fairy? I would let him clean my house all day long while just wearing his sanitary head scarf“ Eren bursted out into laughters while Levi smirked. „What can i say they have taste“ Levi joked „but only you get to see me cleaning while just wearing the scarfs“ „Always a tease“ Eren said and kissed Levis head. 

 

„Who was on the phone?“ „Oh it was Connie he asked if we wanted to film tonight. A 3 am challange. Are you up for it? If not we can find another date…“ Levi could hear the excitment in Erens voice and he wanted to support him in any way he could. „Mhh …only if you make me a nice breakfast in bed“ Levi said. „YES!!! You are the best“ Eren gave him kiss and jumped out of the bed. Levi smiled at Erens joy. „Wait you didn´t say where we film“ „Ups sorry“ Eren made a dramatical pose like he was a ghost 

„3 AM CHALLANGE ON THE MOST HAUNTED ROAD IN THE COUNTRY!!!! HILLSIDE ROAD!!!“ 

Levi took his phone and googled it. „So we take a walk at 3 am“ Levi said while still looking at his phone. „Basicly. But apperently it is the most haunted Road in the country.“ „You already said that. So we go for a walk. They write that a cult had their Base near that road in the 60´s and that they sacrificed humans. One of their victims a young women named Christa Lenz haunts this part of the road“ Levi showed Eren the part on a map on his phone.  
„We both know their are no ghosts“ Eren said „Oh…you little hypocrite. Didn´t you tell your audience that it could be a ghost at the old Shadis house?“ Levi layed his phone aside and crawled to Eren. He pushed him on his back and straddled him. 

 

„I said that i don´t know what it was.“ Levi bend over and kissed Erens Chest „I gave…..two options….damn Levi“ He bit Eren lightly. „Levi where is this coming from?“ Eren moaned lightly as his boyfriend kissed his way to Erens hip. „Well what do you expect when you run around here just in your underwear presenting that delicious tight little ass of yours“ He pulled Erens underwear of and gave Erens half hard member a few light strokes. „Alright…“ Eren moaned „But we have to make it quick. We … have to prepare“ Levi interrupted Eren by claiming his mouth. He pushed his tounge between his boyfriens lips and dominated the kiss while grabing the lube from the nightstand. 

 

Eren spread his legs and rocked his hips against Levis. Without breaking the kiss Levi rubbed the lube on his fingers warm before he teased Erens entrance with one finger. Eren rocked his hips impatient angainst his boyfriends and finally Levi pushed the finger in. Eren groaned in Levis mouth while he was fingered open. By the time Levi had three fingers fucking him Eren became more and more impatient. 

 

„Levi please…im ready. I want you“ „What do you want?“ Levi asked while kissing his neck and fucking Eren harder with his fingers. Eren moaned and whimpert „Say it brat. What do you want“ Levi asked again „Please…fuck me…i want your dick…PLEASE“ Levi hit Erens sweet spot with his fingers. „Alright and how do you want it?“ Levi enjoyed his little teasing game while Eren squirmed impatiently under him „Hard…fuck me hard“ Eren whimpert. 

 

„Turn over“ Levi gave Eren space and he turned onto his stomache. „Spread your legs“ Eren obeyed and felt Levi on top of him, his boyfriends chest pressed against his back. Levi didn´t wait and pushed all the way into Eren. „Oh…fuck“ Eren groaned and Levi stayed still and kissed his back „Are you alright?“ He asked and Eren nodded while rutting against Levi. „Impatiend aren´t we?“ Levi asked amused and thrusted hard in and out of Eren who was a moaing whimpering mess under his boyfriend. „You are so hot like this Eren“ Levi sat up. He was holding on to Erens hip so that Eren was kneeling infront of him.

 

Erens face was still buried in his pillow while Levi continued to fuck him.  
He felt so good and wanted to come. He grabbed between his legs but Levi stoped him. „Let me come Levi…i…can´t…“ Levi took him by his shoulders and pulled him up so that his back pressed again´s Levis chest again. „Let me take care of you love“ Levi kissed him and pumped Erens erection while thrusting into him. Eren whimpert into his boyfriends mouth as he came. After a few thrust Levi came into Eren while holding on to each other. Both breathed heavely and their bodys were covered in sweat. 

 

Both took a shower after they calmed down. They layed in bed again to cuddle. „Five minutes then we have to get up“ Eren said. „You are an impatient little shit you know that right“ Eren grinned and gave Levi a quick kiss. „Sorry im just excited“ „I know but im selfish and don´t wanna let go“ Levi whined and clinged onto Eren. „I know what you mean.“ „I wonder if the others wanna join us tonight. I mean Jean would be intrested for sure and it´s been a long time since i saw Armin“ „You saw him one week ago“ „I know but since he is studies take a lot of time he buries himself in books and his computer. We saw each other almost every day back in school. I kinda miss that. It is the same with you and Petra“  
„Well we can ask them i bet they would like Connie and Sasha“ „How can you not? Even you liked them from the start“ Eren giggled as Levi slaped his butt playfuly. 

 

„Then i will ask Petra too and i can find out more about that new guy“  
„Levi seriously leave the poor girl alone. I bet the guy is very nice.“ „You don´t know that. The one guy in highschool that she dated for two month, do you remember?“ Eren nodded „He talked shit about her behind her back like she was some kind of slut. She was devestadet when she found out“  
„I remember. And i also remember that you punched him and what Armin did.“  
„Armin understands me“ Levi protested „Armin is a little sneaky and sinister coconut head who should focus on his studies and not plotting some sneaky sinister shit with you. You two are a dangerous combination“ „I know“ Levi grinned and Eren rolled his eyes. 

 

„Have some faith. Not all men are arseholes you know“ „I know. They are wild beasts and want always the same“ Eren snorted „Alright you wild beast. Don´t come and complain to me when Petra punches you in the face“ „How dare you! She would never do that“ Levi said in a playful dramatic manner. „Or she repays you and Armin by pranking you guys again“ Eren laughed „Oh my god Levi!!!!“ Eren sat up abruptly „What? What is it? You alright Brat?“ Eren grinned  
„Call Petra and Jean i call Armin. I have an amazing idea“


End file.
